karthikfandomcom-20200215-history
Quiz 3
1. What is your character's name? Vioda 2. What is your character's name in another language? As far as I know, there is no meaning currently. 3. How old is he/she? Adult. Exact age as yet to be determined. I have some timeline issues I have to figure out. 4. What is your character's race/species? Angalian. Has angelic wings/powers but gives off death. Has somehow managed to evade the cursed aspect…. *insert twilight zone music* 5. Do they have a crush? Was in love with a chick named Eboni, but she died. Long story. 6. Do they have many friends? Some. Cole being his closest. 7. What planet is your character from? dunno. probably a diff. one altogether... not sure it matters, to be honest. 8. Does your character like to eat? Omelette du fromage. ‘nuff said. 9. What's his/her favorite food? See previous statement. 10. What's his/her favorite drink? Water? I dunno. Doesn’t matter really, I don’t think. 11. Is your character annoying? Nope! He equals the awesomexxors. No lie. 13. Is your character loved? Yes. By Eboni in a romantic way and Cole in a brotherly sort of way. Once upon a time by Caleb, but unfortunately, those days are long gone. 14. Is your character hated? Mildly by Karthik. More so by Angalians who remember his attack on the capital city among others I’m sure. 15. Is she/he emo/goth? No. though traditionally he wears enough black to be considered goth. ^^ 16. Is she/he straight, bisexual, or gay? Straight. Despite this, both me and my friend enjoy toying with yaoi moments for him. ^^ 17. Is she/he a virgin? Erm…. I dunno actually. I’m gonna randomly hazard a guess of no, but I don’t really know for sure. 18. Name 3 hobbies: practicing fighting skills Remembering the past Trying to figure out the truth/spying 19. Is your character normal? Absolutely not. Dark, cured of the curse though still with wings. Killed his own mother, albeit ‘accidentally.’ 20. Is your character attractive? Yes, yes yes. ^^ 21. How does your character handle emotions? Hmm… a difficult question, as I haven’t thought about it too often. I think he’s a reflective sort of person, esp. in that he tends to blame himself for things and internalize them. He doesn’t really believe in permanent happiness, so he tends to question the good things that happen to him… Anger is also difficult for him, because of his past sins. 22. Does your character have other forms? Not really. Just wing-mode and non-wing mode. In contrast to Karthik, his wings are white, though he, too, is ‘cured.’ 23. Does your character overreact? Sometimes. When he deems it appropriate. ^^ part of the reason why he has difficulty with certain emotions, like I said earlier. 24. Is your character a criminal? Not intentionally. But yeah, he’s pretty much on the wanted list, so he has to stay under the radar. Not that the culture /has/ radar, but you get what I mean… ^^ 26. What's his/her IQ? Pretty darn brilliant with some epic fail moments. 27. Does your character have a disease/curse? yah, the angelwings thing. Only he’s kinda cured, like I said. 28. Is your character dead? Nope. Laura would kill me if I tried to. Heck, /I/ would kill me for that. ^^ 29. Does your character have a family? Older brother Caleb, who becomes Karthik. Mother, whom he kills. Father, unknown status. Eleni turns out to be his niece eventually. That’s it really. 30. Has he/she encountered any tragic times in life? Pretty much his life in general. 31. What's the best time in your character's life? Before he was announced to be exiled, as he didn’t understand that he was a ‘bad omen’ until later. 32. If you could name 1 friend, which would you relate to your character? I dunno. There really, really isn’t. why is there never any?? Ah well. maybe it's proof that i have unique characters. XD 33. Is your character single? Well, he did fall for this one chick, but she was killed. So yes, in a way. Though he still considers himself as not available. 34. Has he/she developed any relationships? With Cole and Eboni. Some other side characters probably. 35. Does he/she have an element? Hmmm… well, I’m considering giving Karthik holy fire, so some element of darkness possibly. 36. Do you roleplay your character? no but I really really should. *beams* 37. Do you write about your character? A little here and there. I’m still in the planning stages for the most part, so I’m waiting before I /really/ get going. 38. Does your character have a bad temper at times? He can, esp. when it comes to Karthik, he’s very up and down. 39. Does your character get depressed? Yes. Mostly due to guilt. 40. What's your characters favorite animal? Hmmm…. Good question. 41. Does your character have any fears? Yes. Failing at his mission, i.e., not killing his brother, which it’s becoming increasingly apparent that he must do. 42. Does your character have any weaknesses? At this point, no. at least, not that I can think of. He probably will need one eventually and most likely has a character flaw in there somewhere, but for now, I’m too lazy to flesh it out. i think the biggest one for now is his desire to save Karthik. It stops him from exerting his true power in order to stop him. 43. Does your character look up to anyone? He did look up to Caleb. Then those stupid bandits. Now to Cole, who he is slowing becoming an equal to. 44. Does your character like music? Erm… I’m not sure. I would guess he’s neutral on the matter. 45. What's your character's favorite type of music? Don’t think he cares. Maybe rock/metal. ^^ 46. Is he/she impatient? Yes and no. he’s learning. 47. What's something funny about your character? OMELETTE DU FROMAGE! 48. Name 5 nicknames vio-chan, vio-nii-chan, vioda-kun!!!, cutie pie, c’mere you! ^^ 49. Does your character curse? At some points. But you’ll never see him do it. ^^ 50. This test is over, what does your character have to say? "Meh.” Back to Original Character Quizzes.